


Decoy

by Alyena



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyena/pseuds/Alyena
Summary: (Je dois vraiment faire un résumé ? *sigh* Bon, essayons:)Si seulement Yann n'avait pas pris la décision stupide de demander à Martin de s'afficher avec une jeune femme sur les réseaux sociaux, tout aurait été tellement plus simple...





	Decoy

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit OS que j'ai écris sans avoir vraiment l'intention de le publier, mais après tout, pourquoi pas...  
> Merci encore une fois à mon bêta, Hadrien <3  
> Bonne lecture
> 
> (Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie des protagonistes, il ne s'agit que de pure fiction!)

Quand il vit la notification Instagram d'une nouvelle story, Yann décida d'aller se faire couler un café. Sa tasse brûlante entre les mains, il retourna s'installer sur le canapé de cuir noir qui se trouvait en face de la cheminée brûlante de son appartement parisien. Le poivre et sel savait très bien ce qui l'attendait... Il prit plusieurs respirations profondes pour calmer la rancœur qui commençait déjà à l'habiter avant de finalement lancer la story de la jeune femme. Une fois encore, il dut supporter la vision qui s'imposa à son esprit de la mannequin sur une plage mexicaine. Cette fois-ci, elle avait postée une image d'un coucher de soleil sur laquelle apparaissait un groupe de jeunes gens ainsi qu'une personne un peu à l'écart. Cette personne, Yann aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille et la simple vision de son reporter sur cette plage lui brisa le cœur de nouveau. L'animateur ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon avait décidé de partir avec la jeune femme en vacances. A ce moment-là, il aurait tout donné pour revenir plusieurs mois en arrière et effacer cette conversation stupide qu'il avait eu avec le jeune homme.  
Le coeur en morceaux, Yann ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes qui perlaient déjà au coin de ses yeux de couler sur ses joues et il ne put s'empêcher de revivre ce moment qui avait tout changé.  
  
 _Martin venait tout juste de rentrer de reportage dès Etat-Unis. Comme d'habitude, à peine arrivé dans les locaux de Bangumi s'était-il précipité dans le bureau de son ainé, impatient de pouvoir enfin serrer son amant dans ses bras. La joie qu'avait ressenti Yann se jour-là avait vite été éclipsée par le visionnage d'extraits de reportages de son compagnon. Dans ces derniers, qu'ils regardaient ensemble, installés dans le canapé de son bureau, serré l'un contre l'autre comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, le poivre et sel avait dû affronter la vision de son compagnon face à un enième extremiste américain. Les propos qu'il tenait étaient effrayants et il avait été une fois encore impressionné du sang-froid dont son compagnon faisait preuve. Alors que Martin lui avait pris la main en lui demandant comment ce genre de personne pouvait encore exister en 2017, l'homme avait prononcé des mots dont il se souvenait encore parfaitement aujourd'hui. “And gay people are the worst. They shouldn't exist, it's an abomination. If it was up to me, we would kill them all.” Alors que son compagnon avait demandé avec incrédulité s'il pensait réellement que les personnes homosexuelles devraient être tuées, son interlocuteur avait continué avec encore davantage de véhémence. “Of course yes! They aren't people to me, they are no better than animals. Only dogs would mate with other male.” Devant l'expression de désaccord de Martin, il continua aussitôt “You're one of them aren't you? That's not that surprising, considering what you look like. I should have checked on google before accepting to answer your questions, your kind don't deserve my time.” avait-il presque craché avant que la vidéo ne s'arrête subitement._  
-Il s'est emparé de notre caméra... avait justifié son compagnon d'un air las. Mais c'est rien hein, on va bien! S'était-il empressé d'ajouter devant son regard horrifié.  
-Dis pas ça Martin... Ce n'est pas rien. Si vous n'aviez pas été en public, dieu sait ce qu'il t'aurait fait....

_-Mais il ne s'est rien passé! Avait rétorqué son journaliste en lui attrapant le visage._

_Yann sentit une larme lui échapper alors qu'il se remémorait le reste de leur discussion._

_-Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer à risquer ça Martin... S'il avait fait une recherche google il aurait vu les rumeurs sur nous... C'est plus possible... avait-il dit malgré la douleur que chacun de ces mots lui provoquait._  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Yann? Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter pour ça. Je t'aime Yann, avait déclaré le jeune en le regardant de ses prunelles noisettes qui le faisaient si souvent chavirer.  
-C'est justement ça le problème Martin... C'est dangereux pour toi... Imagine la prochaine fois que tu te rendras dans un pays où l'homosexualité est condamnée... Je ne peux pas être responsable de ça Martin, je tiens trop à toi...avait-il articulé, la tristesse hachant ses mots.  
Le reporter l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité qu'il avait senti sa résolution faiblir et lorsque le jeune homme avait joint leurs lèvres il n'avait pas su résister.  
-Ne me quitte pas Yann... On va trouver une autre solution, s'il-te-plait...Le visage tordu de douleur et d'inquiétude de son compagnon avait eu raison de lui et le présentateur s'était contenté de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour en embrasser les pomettes avec douceur.

_-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution Martin... Il faut que tu te trouves une copine...  
Chaque mot prononcé lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre, mais Yann savait que c'était la seule solution qui lui permettait de s'assurer que son compagnon soit sain et sauf tout en restant avec lui._

_-Quoi? Comment ça? Mais non! S'était exclamé le journaliste en le regardant d'un air choqué. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je t'aime Yann... Je t'aime tellement... avait-il sangloté._

_-Convainc simplement les gens que c'est le cas. Il suffit de quelques rumeurs sur les réseaux sociaux pour faire taire celles sur nous._

_L'envoyé spécial s'était redressé à ces mots, les yeux brillants de larmes et écarquillés par l'incompréhension.  
-Tu veux que je m'affiche avec quelqu'un d'autre? Mais enfin Yann!! _

_-Je ne le veux pas, crois-moi, avait-il grimacé. Mais si ça te permets d'être en sécurité, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu le feras...  
-Si j'accepte, tu ne me quitteras pas? L'avait questionné Martin._

_-C'est promis, avait-il murmuré, incapable de regarder son amant en face tant la douleur était visible sur ses traits._

_Yann pouvait encore se souvenir de l'expression de son reporter quand il avait soufflé “Alors d'accord” avant de se serrer contre lui de nouveau et d'enfouir son visage enfantin dans son cou._  
  
Le poivre et sel se releva et alla dans la salle de bain dans leur appartement pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il ne devait pas penser à tout cela, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quand il retourna s'installer à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur, c'est une seconde vague de souvenirs qui s'imposa à son esprit malgré ses efforts pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'interview qu'il devait préparer.  
  


_Ce même soir, à peine furent-ils rentrés dans leur appartement que Martin lui avait demandé quand il pourrait aller en reportage en Egypte parler des droits bafoués de la population.  
-Tu viens tout juste de rentrer et tu veux déjà repartir, tu t'ennuies tant que ça avec moi?_

_Son compagnon avait ri de sa moue boudeuse et lui avait répondu avec insolence._

_-Bin c'est pas ça Yann, c'est juste que bon, les soirées avec un vieux de 42 ans, ça va deux minutes._

_-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux? Je t'emmerde.  
-Rho enfin Yann, c'est pas très poli ça! Avait ricané le jeune homme avant de venir lui voler un baiser. Et sinon, pour mon reportage? Avait-il chuchoté._

_-Tu n'iras pas là-bas tant que les rumeurs sur nous n'auront pas cessé, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux._

_-Bon, alors je vais m'y mettre tout de suite... Avec qui tu voudrais que je m'affiche?_

_-Je sais pas, t'en penses quoi? Idéalement, une amie que tu t'es faite aux Etat-Unis, ça justifierait que tu sois pas avec elle trop souvent. Française si possible, comme le but est qu'elle t'affiche pour faire taire les rumeurs, il faudrait qu'elle soit suivie par notre public français..._

_-T'as une préférence pour la couleur de ses yeux ou...?_

_-Je rigole pas Martin. C'est sérieux là._

_-Mais enfin, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes?! Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui te trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour faire semblant? Ca marcherait tout autant... avait bougonné le journaliste._

_-Parce que même si les rumeurs sur nous deux cessent, ils pourraient y en avoir d'autres te concernant... Et puis surtout, j'ai toujours énormément protégé ma vie privée... ce serait bizarre que soudainement, je ne le fasse plus!_

_-Et moi alors? Je protège la mienne aussi..._

_-S'il te plait Martin.. avait-il soupiré. Même Maïtena avait posté des photos de toi avec ton ex...Tout le monde était au courant!_

_-Ouais, tu m'avais fait la gueule pendant 3 semaines quand tu avais appris que je sortais avec quelqu'un de la rédaction, avait répondu Martin avec un sourire en coin. Mon gros matou était jaloux? Avait-il poursuivit avec impertinence.  
-Tu sais très bien que j'étais jaloux...grogna-t-il. Bon, sinon, tu as pas une idée de personne qui correspondrait?_

_-Hum.. si peut-être... J'ai bien une amie qui est mannequin..._

_-Rien que ça! Souffla Yann avec agacement, mécontent de la tournure des événements._

_-C'est toi qui veux qu'elle m'affiche hein.. Elle est assez populaire sur Instagram donc ça devrait marcher. Elle habite entre New York et Paris et voyage pas mal..._

_-Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de jouer le rôle?_

_-Je vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait! Si je lui explique que c'est pour m'assurer une certaine sécurité pendant mes reportages, elle sera partante je pense. Mais j'ai une autre solution..._

_-Quoi donc? Avait demandé le poivre et sel avec espoir. Il détestait déjà plus que tout l'idée de son amant apparaissant publiquement avec une mannequin, se sachant bien trop possessif._

_-Louise Bourgoin doit venir sur le plateau la semaine prochaine non?_

_-Oui, et...?? Tu ne peux pas t'afficher avec elle, elle a déjà quelqu'un! S'exclama Yann._

_-Quoi? Oh non! C'est ton amie n'est-ce pas? Tu pourrais pas lui demander de trouver une façon de me faire dire que je suis célibataire en direct? Si je réponds ça suite à la question d'un invité, ça pourrait faire taire les rumeurs._

_-J'imagine que je peux lui demander oui... On va essayer, mais si cela ne marche pas, tu demanderas à ta mannequin._

_-Ce n'est pas “ma” mannequin Yann! Lui avait rétorqué le reporter avant qu'ils ne changent de sujet._  
  
En y repensant, le poivre et sel ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'ironie de la situation. Ce n'était pas ''sa'' mannequin mais son compagnon venait tout de même de passer les deux semaines de congé avec la jeune femme.   
_Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que l'intervention de son amie suffise à faire taire les rumeurs sur son couple! Cependant, lorsque la jeune femme avait embarrassé son compagnon en plein direct, le complimentant au point de le faire rougir et bafouiller et qu'il avait répondu, les joues en feu, être célibataire, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder. Son coup d'oeil aurait pu passer inarperçu si Gilles Lellouche n'avait pas renchéri en lui demandant s'il “avait déjà fait l'amour”. A cette question, son compagnon avait était réellement gêné et le regard en coin qu'il avait jeté à Yann avait suffit à raviver les rumeurs plus fort que jamais. Pour sa part, Yann avait réussit à cacher son attendrissement devant la timidité de son amant en se feignant d'un fou rire mais cela n'avait été suffisant pour duper les téléspectateurs les plus observateurs._  
Le poivre et sel soupira de nouveau et décida de laisser tomber sa préparation d'interview. Non seulement la jeune femme lui gâchait ses vacances et faisait naître en lui une peur incommensurable de perdre son compagnon, mais elle l'empêchait même de travailler désormais. S'il avait été totalement honnête avec lui-même, Yann aurait admis que s'était sa jalousie et son manque de confiance en lui qui provoquait tout cela, mais c'était tout de même bien plus facile de considérer la mannequin comme seule responsable de tout ses maux.  
Le présentateur jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre qui ornait son poignet. Il s'agissait d'un des derniers cadeaux de Martin. _Le jeune homme lui avait offert pour son 43ème anniversaire, quelques mois auparavant après qu'ils aient passé la soirée tout les deux dans un restaurant chic du 16ème arrondissement parisien, dissimulés dans une salle qu'ils avaient fait privatiser pour l'occasion. Repenser à cela provoqua une nouvelle douleur lancinante dans la poitrine de Yann. Malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une des rares soirées qu'ils pouvaient passer seul tous les deux en dehors de leur appartement, son compagnon n'avait cesser d'envoyer des messages durant toutes la soirée. Quand Yann l'avait questionné à ce sujet il avait balayé le sujet d'un revers de la main mais le nom du contact illuminant l'écran avait laissé au présentateur un goût amer dans la bouche, assorti d'un sentiment de trahison qu'il avait fait taire en marquant le corps de son amant avec d'autant plus de vigueur quand ils avaient regagné l'intimité de leur chambre. Ses dents avaient essayé de se réapproprier le jeune homme comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant et son prénom murmuré avec langueur par son compagnon alors qu'il atteignait l'extase avait suffit à faire taire les inquiétudes qui le rongeaient._  
  
En constatant l'heure déjà avancée, Yann décida de rejoindre sa chambre et la vision du grand lit aux draps blancs qui avait été le lieu de leurs premières disputes de couples, de l'étalage de leur passion et de leur tendresse lui laissa le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes. Epuisé par les souvenirs, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas avant d'attraper le t-shirt de pyjama de son compagnon qu'il respira avec force pour s'imprégner de son odeur avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine comme l'aurait fait un enfant avec sa peluche pour lutter contre un mauvais rêve.  
D'autres souvenirs le submergèrent à peine eut-il clôt les paupières et le présentateur se revit dans sa loge après le tournage de l'émission. _Une fois n'est pas coutume, son cadet n'avait pas toqué et était entré en trombe alors qu'il se changeait, son agacement visible sur son front plissé. Yann ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa surprise face à cette intrusion et de son incompréhension face à l'état de son amant. Celui-ci avait croisé son regard dans le miroir qui occupait une grande partie du mur de la loge et sa colère s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus violent, bestial lorsque ses prunelles s'étaient posées sur la peau blanche de son ventre dénudé. Martin avait à peine pris le temps de verrouiller la porte avant de se jeter sur lui, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée._  
“Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'elle allait m'humilier comme ça devant la France entière” avait-il grogné en s'attaquant à son cou, mordillant le lobe de son oreille. D'une voix mal assurée, Yann avait répondu “Je savais pas Martin. Je te le promets... Je lui avait juste demander de trouver une solution pour te faire dire que tu était seul...Tout le reste vient d'elle...”.   
Sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier d'avantage, le reporter avait passé ses mains dans sa chevelure argentée, comblant les quelques centimètres qui éloignaient leurs corps, lui arrachant un gémissement qu'il avait fait taire d'un nouveau baiser passionné.  
Plus tard, alors que les deux hommes reprenaient leurs souffle, tout deux sur le canapé qui occupait la loge, le journaliste avait décidé de faire un tour sur les réseaux sociaux. “Ca n'a pas marché” avait-il simplement déclaré en lui montrant les nombreux tweets concernant l'émission. “Les gens sont encore plus persuadés qu'avant qu'on entretient une liaison...”.  
-Contacte ton amie mannequin...lui avait-il répondu, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de l'erreur qu'il faisait.

 

Yann se retourna dans son lit, déplorant une fois de plus l'absence de son compagnon alors que la suite des événements qui avait conduit à son absence se rejouait dans son esprit.  
 _Peu de temps après leur décision d'utiliser la jeune femme pour faire taire les rumeurs à leur sujet, alors que Martin et lui se trouvaient tout deux dans leur salon à profiter d'un petit-déjeuner tardif, le reporter lui avait annoncé avec nonchalance._

_-Louise sera présente au WeLoveGreen festival cet après-midi... Comme Hugo et moi devions y aller pour soutenir Camélia on s'était dit que ce serait le bon moment pour commencer à mettre en place notre “couple”..._

_-Oui bien sûr! Avait-il répondu sans réellement s'inquiéter. Comment vous pensez faire ça?_

_-Bin.. Je vais commencer à liker les photos Instagram qu'elle postera et Hugo postera surement des storys de nous au festival, laissant sous-entendre qu'elle et moi sommes au même endroit au même moment..._

_-Bonne idée, avait-il simplement déclaré avant de passer à autre chose, refusant de s'éterniser davantage sur le sujet de la jeune femme qui le contrariait malgré tout._

 

_Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que son compagnon et lui-même regardait un film, Martin allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux, son reporter avait de nouveau introduit le nom de la jeune femme dans la conversation.  
-Yann, lui avait-il murmuré en posant une main sur sa joue mal rasée. _

_-Mmh?_

_-Ca fait pas mal de temps que j'ai commencé à liker ses photos instagram maintenant...Il va falloir qu'on s'affiche réellement, surtout avec les nouvelles rumeurs sur nous deux... Anna m'a proposé de la rejoindre dans un parc à Boulogne pour les 30 ans d'un ami à elle, je pensais inviter Louise._  
La mine renfrognée que Yann avait affiché avait fait douter le jeune homme qui s'était empêcher d'ajouter “Je ferai juste une story sur laquelle on la voit de loin où quelque chose du style. Tu peux venir tu sais, y'aura plusieurs personnes de la rédaction!”  
-Non merci, avait décliné le présentateur. Ca ferait bizarre que je sois là et puis je veux pas m'imposer. En plus j'ai pas mal de boulot donc vas-y sans moi, ne t'inquiètes pas.   
Prononcer ces quelques mots lui avait retourné l'estomac mais Yann ne pouvait pas s'imaginer passer l'après-midi en compagnie de la jeune alors que celle-ci se ferrait passer pour la compagne de son journaliste et il avait ravalé sa jalousie bien qu'il fut incapable de regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.  
Il avait passé l'après-midi sur Instagram à guetter chaque post de son amant où des amis de ce dernier. Quand enfin Martin avait posté une story, c'est avec inquiétide qu'il l'avait ouverte mais il avait vite était soulagé de constater que la jeune femme n'apparaissait qu'une poignée de secondes et de façon floue. Cependant, son repos avait été de courte durée. Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle photo de Martin fut publié par l'une de ses amies. Sur cette photo, le jeune homme apparaissait en compagnie de plusieurs jeunes femmes mais seule une intéressait Yann en cet instant. Prenant appui sur son compagnon, le menton confortablement installé sur son dos, la jeune mannequin était proche, bien trop proche de Martin. Les doigts tremblants de rage, le poivre et sel avait envoyé son téléphone voler à travers la pièce en retenant un soupir de frustration. Il se sentait pathétique à réagir ainsi, d'autant plus qu'il avait été celui qui avait suggéré au jeune homme de s'afficher sur les réseaux sociaux en compagnie de quelqu'un mais quelque chose chez la jeune femme le dérangeait.   
Elle était jolie assurément. Trop jolie surement, pensa Yann en se relevant pour attraper son paquet de cigarette et se diriger vers le balcon de son appartement, incapable de supporter toutes les émotions encore vive qui revenaient s'ajouter au manque cruel du jeune homme. Il sentit de nouveau la colère qui s'était emparée de lui en voyant ses yeux d'un bleu océan, bien plus vifs que la couleur grise délavée de ses propres yeux. Sa grande taille, ses longs cheveux bruns, tout en elle exultait la grâce, jusqu'à la frange qui tombait sur son front, s'arrêtant au niveau de ses longs cils lui conférant une certaine douceur. Jusqu'à ce jour, il avait réussit à ne pas voir une seule photo d'elle, se faisant violence pour ne pas s'attarder sur les likes instagram de son compagnon s'interposant dans son fil d'actualité et s'était ainsi persuadé que son existence n'était qu'un mirage, qu'une ombre imaginaire sur le tableau pourtant parfait de sa relation avec l'envoyé spécial.

Le jour où il l'avait vue pour la première n'était cependant rien par rapport aux tourbillons de sentiments qui s'étaient emparé de lui lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée en personne. C'est son compagnon qui avait laissé sous-entendre, au détour d'une de leur conversation pour la préparation de son émission regroupant un grand nombre de reportages inédits tournés lors de son séjour prolongé aux Etats-Unis.

_-Yann, tu penses pas que Louise devrait venir?_

_Peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu, il avait relevé la tête de son écran d'ordinateur avec vivacité._

_-Louise? Mais...pourquoi?_

_-Les gens commencent à penser que je suis avec elle. Ce serait parfait pour les en convaincre! Un plan des caméramans sur le public dans lequel elle est présente et le tour est joué!  
-Mais elle ne sera pas aux Etat-Unis? Avait-il demandé avec espoir_

_-Je lui en ai déjà parlé, elle sera rentrée à temps. Une amie à elle aussi d'ailleurs._

_Yann s'était senti trahit devant l'aveu du jeune homme qu'il avait déjà proposé à la mannequin. Blessé, mais ne voulant pas le laisser transparaitre, il avait baissé les yeux sur son PC avant de répondre d'une voix teintée d'ironie._

_-Oh bah si tu lui en as déjà parlé alors! T'as raison Martin, c'est une idée fantastique. Aucun souci._

_Le reporter n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre le sarcasme dans sa réponse et lui avait adressé un sourire reconnaissant avant de lui aussi se remettre au travail._  
Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le tournage avait commencé, Yann s'était dissimulé dans les loges pour observer son amant. La fierté qu'il ressentait à le voir présenter avec assurance et la tendresse qu'il avait pour lui seulement éclipsée par la présence de la jeune femme dans le public. Le poivre et sel était parvenu à l'éviter avant l'enregistrement, prétextant une réunion de dernière minutes avec la régie pour échapper à sa présence mais il ne pouvait que la voir assise parmi le reste du public, prêtant bien peu attention au travail pourtant fantastique, en toute objectivité, de son compagnon.  
Un élan de possessivité s'était emparé de lui et s'est avec satisfaction que Yann était entré sur la plateau vêtu d'un T-shirt bordeaux qu'il avait dérobé à son amant. La surprise et la tendresse dans le regard de ce dernier avait suffit à faire taire le tumulte de ses sentiments et c'est avec une joie mal dissimulée qu'il s'était employé à le faire rire à gorge déployée comme pour marquer son territoire auprès de la jeune femme donc il sentait le regard vriller son dos alors qu'il s'était assis en face du présentateur d'un soir.

  
Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du poivre et sel en se remémorant le trouble qu'il avait provoqué chez Martin ce soir-là, au point que celui-ci ne bafouille en déclarant ''Je suis donc avec mon...mon boss et le présentateur du JT le plus regardé de France''. Sa cigarette entièrement consumée, Yann retourna se coucher non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au compte instagram de la mannequin tout en se maudissant pour son masochisme. En remontant parmi les photos de la jeune femme, il tomba bien vite sur une photo d'elle prise durant l'été alors que Martin était parti au Portugal avec elle. Le laisser partir là-bas avait été l'une des décisions les plus douloureuses de sa vie mais il savait aussi que son compagnon avait eu raison lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que des vacances séparées auraient semblé louches et aurait été suffisantes pour faire retomber tout les ragots sur une idylle naissante entre lui et la mannequin.   
_Lorsque le taxi s'était arrêté en bas de chez eux, Martin avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. “Ne t'inquiètes pas Yann, on va d'abord passer quelques jours à Biarritz avec Hugo, et ensuite ce sera juste une semaine à Lisbone, ça va passer vite.”  
Le poivre et sel savait qu'il aurait dû être rassuré par la déclaration de son journaliste mais le fait qu'il ne semble absolument pas dérangé par la situation avait provoqué un sentiment désagréable dans ses entrailles. “Tu vas me manquer Martin, c'est tout...” lui avait-il répondu._

_-Toi aussi Yannick. Mais je te reviens vite et on pourra profiter de la fin des vacances comme il se doit avant que je ne reparte aux Etats-Unis, avait-il chuchoté à son oreille d'une voix rauque. Et compte sur moi pour te ramener une figurine de l'aéroport, avait ajouté le jeune homme au moment où il franchissait la porte de leur appartement._

 

Durant toutes les vacances, Yann s'était torturé avec ces mêmes photos qu'ils contemplait à l'instant même, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se questionner sur le déroulement de ces vacances. Martin était resté en contact constant avec lui, lui envoyant blagues débiles, messages aguicheurs et photos de lui en combinaison de surf mais c'est ces dernières qui lui avait fait le plus mal. C'était la mannequin qui pouvait passer ses vacances en compagnie de SON compagnon, qui avait la possibilité de le prendre en photo alors qu'il arborait une peau dorée par le soleil et des cheveux un peu trop longs. C'est elle qui profitait de sa voix rauque et si harmonieuse quand il jouait de la guitare le soir sur la plage, malgré le fait que le jeune homme ait joint un commentaire à la vidéo qu'il lui avait envoyé ''Et bien sûr, j'ai ma dent de requin!''.  
Comme les choses avait changé depuis ce moment-là! Depuis son départ pour le Mexique, le jeune homme ne lui avait pas envoyé un seul message. Les seules nouvelles qu'il avait de lui avait été des apparitions furtives sur les storys de sa compagne de voyage et ce simple fait l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le faire paraître.  
 _Il rentre demain,_ se murmura Yann à lui même pour calmer le rythme de son coeur qui s'était emballé à la simple pensée de ce que ce manque de communication pouvait signifier et c'est sur le visage souriant de son journaliste qu'il finit par s'assoupir malgré une nuit de sommeil agité, troublé par de sombres pensées.  
La matinée passa avec une lenteur insupportable durant laquelle le poivre et sel essaya de se consacrer à la rédaction des dernières questions pour ses interviews de la semaine avant de renoncer et de lancer un film de Steven Spielberg tout en se convaincant qu'il s'agissait aussi d'une forme de travail, le producteur étant invité en plateau le vendredi. Quand une clé se fit entendre dans la serrure, Yann se redressa aussitôt sur le canapé dans lequel il s'était avachi et mis le film en pause.   
Il savait à quoi s'attendre et ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé devant le teint basané du reporter et ses yeux fatigués témoignant du décalage horaire. Un sourire idiot s'étala sur son visage alors que Martin avança dans l'appartement, déposa sa veste sur le bord du canapé et s'approcha de lui, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.   
-Salut Yann.  
Ces quelques mots suffirent à répandre une douce chaleur dans le corps du poivre et sel qui baissa les yeux, incapables d'affronter les yeux étincelants du jeune homme.

-Salut Martin.

-Je t'ai manqué? Lui souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Le terme était bien peu pour expliciter la sensation de vide qu'il avait ressenti avec l'absence du jeune homme et ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, le présentateur se contenta de hocher doucement la tête en signe d'approbation.

-C'était bien? Lui demanda-t-il alors, bien que craignant la réponse.

-C'était génial! S'enthousiasma le jeune homme. Il faisait hyper chaud et la mer était d'un bleu impressionnant. Tu aurais du voir le lieu où on logeait aussi, la chambre était paradisiaque, déclara-t-il les yeux brillants, inconscient de la tristesse que chacun de ses mots provoquait chez son compagnon. Et puis Louise a insisté pour qu'on aille visiter un peu, elle a tellement bien fait! J'aurai pas pû rêver meilleur séjour! déclara-t-il enfin.

Après un long silence, Yann questionna, d'une voix tremblante, reflet de son insécurité,

-Tu n'aurais pas pû rêver mieux?

-Non, c'était parfait! Répéta le jeune homme, les yeux rêveurs.

Cette dernière assertion suffit à briser les dernières réserves du présentateur qui se leva violemment et demanda d'une voix basse.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti au Mexique avec elle Martin?

L'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage, le reporter répondit avec douceur.

-Mais enfin Yann...pour faire croire que je suis en couple avec elle...

-Tu crois pas que passer la première semaine avec elle suffisait? Et Noël Martin, Noël! Cria-t-il enfin. Vous avez posté des storys et des photos montrant que vous aviez passé le réveillon ensemble. Dans ta famille. Plus personne ne doute de la véracité de ton couple!

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui doucemement, incertain quant aux réactions de son ainé.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ça te dérangeait alors?

-PARCE QUE CA AURAIT DU ETRE EVIDENT! Bien sûr que ça me dérange que mon mec passe ses deux semaines de vacances avec une mannequin, tu crois quoi Martin?! On aurait pu partir ensemble quelque part mais tu avais l'air d'avoir tellement envie d'y aller, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire? Finit-il dans un sanglot, les yeux rivées au sol alors qu'il sentit des larmes s'accumuler derrière ses paupières.  
-Yann.. répondit Martin en posant un main sur son bras. Je suis désolé, je... On serait partis où? On ne peut pas s'afficher en France ensemble et tu n'aurais pas voulu partir à l'étranger la semaine juste avant la reprise de l'émission... Je ne te le reproche pas hein! S'emprassa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air blessé de son aîné. Simplement, je sais très bien qu'on aurait rien fait et...  
-Et quoi? Tu te serai ennuyé à rester ici avec moi? A passer le nouvel an ensemble, tous les deux? C'est sûr que ça ne vaut pas le Mexique! Cracha Yann avec dédain.  
Fixant ses prunelles dans celles noisettes de son compagnon, le présentateur articula “Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu...”  
-Quoi Yann? L'interrogea le jeune homme.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te le demander... chuchota-t-il.

-Me demander quoi Yann? Répéta le journaliste, son incompréhension visible dans ses yeux écarquillés et la main qu'il passa nerveusement dans ses cheveux déjà dérangés.  
-Est-ce que tu l'aimes? Souffla-t-il enfin, une larme roulant sur sa joue.  
Les quelques secondes d'hésitation du jeune homme firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Yann qui senti à peine ses jambes le lâcher. Sa respiration erratique combla le silence avant que le jeune homme ne retrouve la parole.

-Je t'aime Yann. Je t'aime tellement!  
-Ce n'est pas ma question Martin...

-Je... Je sais pas Yann. Ce n'est pas désagréable de passer du temps avec elle mais je suis perdu. Si je l'aime, ce n'est pas comme je t'aime toi Yann... S'exclama le reporter d'une voix tremblante. Je sais pas comment expliquer... Quand je suis avec elle, je n'ai pas l'impression de faire semblant.

-C'est justement ça le problème... soupire Yann. Tu aurais dû jouer un rôle! Tu devais faire semblant d'être avec elle Martin!  
-Je sais Yann, c'est ce que j'ai fait. C'est juste qu'avec elle tout est tellement plus facile! Je peux sortir à ses côtés sans avoir à m'assurer de garder mes distances. Si j'ai envie de l'embrasser je peux le faire sans m'inquiéter de la présence d'autres personnes. Et elle s'entend tellement bien avec ma famille Yann... Tu aurais dû voir la joie sur le visage de ma mère quand je suis arrivé avec Louise. Elle n'a pas arrêter de répéter combien ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle soit là. Ils s'inquiètent de me savoir seul, ils ont peur que je ne trouve jamais personne et je dois supporter leurs regards de pitié à chaque fois que je passe du temps en famille en présence de ma soeur et de son mec. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, c'est tellement agréable de pouvoir vivre sans se soucier de rien mais en même temps je sais que je t'aime Yann et...

La voix sèche du poivre et sel l'interrompit. “Pars Martin. S'il-te-plaît. Laisse moi seul ce soir”   
-Où veux-tu que j'aille? Demanda-t-il doucement, les mots s'échappant difficilement de ses lèvres. Hugo est à Biarritz et Louise est toujours à New York.  
Devant le mutisme de son compagnon, Martin continua. “Je peux aller chez elle quand même si tu veux...”  
-Tu as la clé? S'enquit Yann dans un murmure.  
Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, le reporter se hâta de se justifier.  
-Elle me l'a juste donné pour que je puisse passer déposer certaines de ses affaires dans son appartement en revenant de l'aéroport, ça veut rien dire du tout!

-Tu es passé chez elle en revenant de l'aéroport? Demanda Yann trahissant sa tristesse et son incrédulité bien que ne le regardant toujours pas en face. Tu réalises qu'après deux semaines de vacances avec elle, ton premier réflexe en descendant de l'avion c'est de te rendre chez elle alors que je t'attendais ici comme un con?!

-Regarde-moi Yann... Regarde moi... se mit à répéter le jeune homme en fixant le présentateur qui l'évitait toujours. Si tu veux que je m'en aille, dis-le moi en me regardant dans les yeux.  
-Pourquoi Martin? Ca te suffit pas de savoir que j'ai mal? Tu as besoin de voir ma souffrance sur mon visage en plus? Putain Martin, fais au moins ça pour moi et laisse-moi, finit par souffler Yann en relevant enfin les yeux vers son reporter.  
  
La douleur qu'il put lire dans les yeux torturés de son aîné lui coupa la parole et sans un mot, le reporter commença à s'éloigner avant de changer d'avis. Il se jeta au côté du poivre et sel qui se rendit seulement compte qu'il s'était laissé tomber à même le sol dans son désespoir et prit son visage entre ses deux mains. “Je t'aime Yann. Je t'aime.” se mit-il à répéter en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, effaçant les larmes de ses joues de son pouce. Sortant de sa torpeur, le présentateur s'agrippa au t-shirt de son compagnon comme à une bouée de sauvetage avant de l'embrasser avec force, une de ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux chatains. Le baiser fut d'une violence inouie, regroupant non-dits, passion, trahison et douleur. Quand il se sépara enfin du jeune homme pour laisser ce dernier reprendre son souffle, celui-ci joignit leur fronts et c'est seulement leur proximité qui permis au reporter d'entendre les mots de son patron. “Va t-en” laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle, à peine plus fort qu'une caresse. “Va-t-en Martin. Je t'en supplie...” répéta-t-il encore et encore comme une prière silencieuse. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes se fixèrent sur les siens une fois de plus et le déchirement qu'il put lire dans les prunelles grises suffit à le faire chanceler.  
  
Le reporter se releva, récupéra la veste qu'il avait déposée sur le canapé, s'empara de sa valise qui trainait toujours dans l'entrée et s'empoigna de la poignée de la porte. Chaque pore de sa peau lui criait de faire demi-tour, de prendre la forme chevrotante de son aîné dans ses bras pour le calmer, de faire taire ses pleurs par ses baisers et la force inconditionnelle de son amour mais la voix brisée de son amant le suppliant de partir résonna à ses oreilles. Il ne méritait pas l'amour de cet homme. Pas alors qu'il était responsable de sa douleur. Yann avait toujours été tellement fort, cachant ses sentiments et ses doutes au monde entier et pourtant, Martin venait de briser toutes ses défenses, le laissant suppliant au milieu de leur salon. La vision brouillée par ses larmes, Martin quitta l'appartement qui avait abrité leur relation passionnée. Les jambes flageolantes, la respiration laborieuse, il prit appui contre le mur du couloir, n'entendant même pas la porte claquer derrière lui alors qu'il lâcha un gémissement rauque qui fit échos au bruit perceptible de son coeur se brisant en mille morceaux.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Si vous avez des commentaires/remarques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ici ou sur Twitter :)  
> Alyena


End file.
